yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinkai Hayato
|kanji = 新開　隼人 |roomaji = Shinkai Hayato |alias = The Straight-Line Demon |gender = Male |birthday = July 15 |zodiac = Cancer |bloodtype = O |height = 177 cm (5' 9.5") |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |age = |hair = Reddish brown (anime), with blue streaks (manga) |eye = Blue |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Hakone Academy, 3rd year, class C Meisou University, 1st year |affiliation = Hakone Academy Bicycle Club |type = Sprinter |bicycle = Cervélo S2 Black with white letters and Red/White stripes |manga = Ride 65 |anime = |seiyu = Hino Satoshi}} '''Shinkai Hayato' is a third year student at Hakone Academy and ace sprinter of the school's cycling club. Appearance In colored manga illustrations, Shinkai is drawn with blue streaks in his reddish brown hair. In the anime, his hair is a solid reddish color. His heavily-lidded eyes give him a generally relaxed look. His eyes along with his thick lips are his defining facial features. He is often depicted with a power bar in his mouth or striking his signature "bakyun" pose. Personality Shinkai generally has a very laid-back and placid personality. He shown to be very caring; when he ran over a rabbit with his bike, he deeply regretted his actions and decided to raise the rabbit's baby, naming it Usakichi. This event also traumatized him badly, so he didn't want to participate in races anymore because he felt his obsession with winning was dangerous. Shinkai rejected the offer to participate in the Inter High as a second year, and only returned in his third year because of the support of his teammates. He enjoys food, as seen by the fact that he is often seen carrying power bars around. Shinkai can come across as aloof, perhaps because he doesn't say much but he is actually very endearing and affectionate towards his team mates and wants to help if he can. When biking, Shinkai can be very quiet and doesn't stand out much. However, when facing off with other cyclists, he becomes a serious competitor. In the past, before the accident that scarred him, he was called the "the straight-line demon" when his determination to win became particularly strong. In this state of mind, Shinkai becomes almost manic in his attempt to win, living up to the "demon" part of his nickname. This side of him resurfaced on the second day of the Inter High when he competed with Midousuji Akira. Shinkai resorted to using this other side of him in order to overcome his trauma that prevented him from passing on the left side. His actions illustrate his desire to live up to the expectations of the team that cares for and supports him. Plot Skills and Techniques His fellow friend and team mate Fukutomi states that Shinkai has a high natural ability when it comes to road racing and athleticism in general. It's this and his extreme desire to win that makes him the fastest sprinter in the Inter-High. His speed is top-notch and he is considered the fastest sprinter among High school road racing competitors, perhaps even better. He seems to pace himself and not use his full speed unless needed; as shown when Midosuji posed a threat on the 2nd day of the Inter-High. His full power known as the "Straight Line Demon". This technique has been known to drag his opponents down by any means possible. This name was given to him cause his opponents trembled when they looked at his face. What's more, this mode makes him demonically faster than he ever was. He carries multiple power bars with him and snacks on them frequently during races. He even carries them into weird places like in Ofuro or in sauna. Relationships Fukutomi Juichi Shinkai and Fukutomi have been friends since middle school, where they were in the same cycling club. After joining Hakone's team in high school, Shinkai was traumatized when he ran over a mother rabbit during a race. Shinkai adopted the oprhaned rabbit to atone for his mistake, but he was still constantly plagued with guilt. The situation caused him to reject the offer to join the Inter High team. Fukutomi was deeply upset by this because he knew Shinkai was an amazing cyclist and because they had made a promise to win the Inter High together. Fukutomi said that Shinkai would definitely have to race during their third year because he was going to create the strongest team. Fukutomi has a lot of faith in Shinkai; he says that Shinkai is strong because he has experienced and perservered through low points in his life. The two attend the same university later on. Arakita Yasutomo Shinkai was one of the club members initially interested in reaching out to Arakita when the latter first joined, curious about why Arakita rode, and quickly started calling him by his first name. His easygoing personality seems to mesh well with Arakita's aggressive one. Drama CDs and post-credits scenes of the anime frequently depict Shinkai hanging out with him and other members outside of club activities. Shinkai does not react negatively to Arakita's constant complaining and insults, like when Arakita pulls him along after he lost the Sprinters Checkpoint and complains about being tired, and calling Shinkai uncool for losing despite his confidence; rather than being affronted, Shinkai thanks him for allowing him to recover. Shinkai knows that Arakita is truly soft under his abrasive nature, and can easily manipulate this when he wants. On at least one occasion, Shinkai resorted to crying rivers of faux tears when Arakita refused to try the food he was enjoying, which successfully guilted Arakita into eating it. He's also gotten Arakita interested in reading mystery novels instead of just manga, and allows him to copy his homework (even though it appears the answers are usually all wrong). Izumida Touichirou Izumida looks up to Shinkai as a role model due to them being fellow sprinters. He admires Shinkai very much and is angered when Midousuji insults him. Shinkai is supportive of Izumida and congratulates him for making the Inter High team, pointing out that, as sprinters, they have consecutive zekken numbers. Izumida aspires to fill Shinkai's place as ace sprinter after he leaves, and is determined not to let him down. Shinkai Yuto Yuto is Hayato's younger brother. Not much is known about their relationship yet, but Izumida says that the two appear to have similar attitudes. Trivia ;Likes : Chocolate and bananas (his PowerBars are also that flavor). For chocolate, he likes dark chocolate : Kotatsu with satsuma oranges ;Dislikes : The cold time of the year (since he's sensitive to the cold) ;Hobbies : Reading detective novels : Stretching ;Misc * Shinkai's rabbit, Usakichi, is female, and appears light brown in the anime, but has appeared all white in a colored manga illustration. Because the illustration is during winter, Usakichi may instead be a Lepus brachyurus, Japanese hare. She remains at Hakone after Shinkai graduates. * Shinkai's signature "bakyun" pose is often romanized as "BQN!" * He eats as much as Tadokoro. He also likes Japanese snacks and can eat a whole cake by himself. * He owns a Parrot. * He has fan club but he doesn't react to much despite their screaming. * Shinkai's ideal type of girl is someone who is quiet and gentle. * His hair is naturally colored, but he highlights with blue streaks. * His hair style doesn't change even after he becomes a university student. * He went to the same university, Meisou University, as Fukutomi after graduating and lives in the school dorm. Gallery oni shinkai.png| Shinkai in his "Straight-Line Demon" form shinkai pencil board.png Hayato.Shinkai.full.1608763.jpg|Anime concept art. Hayato.Shinkai.full.1573364.jpg|Alternate anime concept art. shinkai1.png shinkai2.png shinkai onsen.png shinkaimovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinters Category:Astrological sign: Cancer Category:Blood type: O Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club